burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pornodipendenza
La dipendenza dalla pornografia (in alcuni casi pornodipendenza) è una forma di compulsione caratterizzata da un abuso di visione di pornografia con o senza masturbazione, che comporta una diminuzione della qualità della propria vita personale o familiare.Joseph Glenmullen, Il tormento del pornofilo. Tr. it. Astrolabio, Roma, 1995, 192 pagg., ISBN 8834011627 Al pari della masturbazione compulsiva con o senza pornografia, fa parte della più ampia dipendenza sessuale.Cybersex: The Dark Side of the Force: A Special Issue of the Journal Sexual Addiction and Compulsion Al Cooper 154 pages Publisher: Routledge; 1 edition (11 agosto 2000) English ISBN 158391305X - ISBN 978-1583913055 Definizione La prima descrizione del fenomeno risulta effettuata nel 1995 dalla psicologa Kimberly Young, che si è occupata di varie dipendenze dovute ad internet.Articolo sulla Dottoressa Kimberly Young sul Corriere della Sera in cui si accenna anche alla pornodipendenzaCyber sex addiction. As letal as Crack cocaine, Deborah Corley, Paradigm Illinois Institute for Addiction Recovery, inverno 2002 Varie pubblicazioni concordano sul fatto che per alcune persone la fruizione di pornografia può raggiungere livelli di abuso pari a quelli riscontrati con l'alcool, il gioco d'azzardo o altre droghe. The Drug of the New Millennium - The Brain Science Behind Internet Pornography Use (Paperback) Mark B. Kastleman 225 pages Publisher: PowerThink Publishing; 2nd edition (October 1, 2007) ISBN 0967776406 - ISBN 978-0967776408 In particolare Lakshmi Waber, dell’Ospedale dell’Università di Ginevra, descrive: “la persona dipendente da Cyber - pornografia può provare un ‘flash’ durante la masturbazione o mentre condivide il materiale erotico con altre persone. Inoltre può risentire dei sintomi di astinenza e avere delle ricadute durante il processo terapeutico, fa diversi tentativi per smettere, senza riuscirci, quindi, di fatto, è assolutamente paragonabile alle altre dipendenze”.Intervista della Tv svizzera RTSI1 a Lakshmi Waber, responsabile Medicina Generale dell'Ospedale dell'Università di Ginevra Attualmente la dipendenza da pornografia non è indicata nell'ultima revisione del Manuale diagnostico e statistico dei disturbi mentali (DSM-IV-TR), che non contempla un problema così specifico, legato esclusivamente al rapporto con la pornografia. Vi sono tuttavia vari psicologi che hanno proposto questo riconoscimento.[Documentario DVD cybersex addiction della Filmakers Library, 2005 McNichols Campus Library]Internet Pornography Addiction: are Prevention and Therapy Options? By Dr Sean Sullivan PhD Controversie scientifiche L'origine e l'esatta terminologia scientifica da applicare al fenomeno sono oggetto di controversie. Alcuni terapeuti la giudicano non comparabile alle dipendenze da sostanze e ritengono non dovrebbe essere classificata come tale. Erick Janssen, ricercatore al Kinsey Institute, considera il problema come una compulsione, più che una dipendenza, e critica l'uso del termine "dipendenza", in quanto, "anche se il disturbo è simile alla dipendenza, trattare i soggetti come "dipendenti" può non essere di aiuto". Anche per la sessuologa Leanne Weston "compulsivo è un termine più appropriato" per indicare il fenomeno.. Altri autori preferiscono parlare di "abuso di pornografia", limitando la descrizione del fenomeno a un uso eccessivo di pornografia che interferisce con le normali attività. Per altri ancora è "una ricerca compulsiva di emozioni profondamente piacevoli" tramite la pornografia, normalmente accompagnata da masturbazione compulsiva.Articolo del Dott. Roberto Cavaliere Per la letteratura scientifica italiana, al pari della più ampia dipendenza dal sesso, anche la pornodipendenza è lungi dall'essere definita chiaramente, e sul piano terapeutico le linee guida sono ancora incerte e frammentarie.IL DIPENDENTE DA SESSO. LETTURA FENOMENOLOGICA - F. AVENIA (Articolo pubblicato sulla Rivista di Sessuologia, n.4 ott-nov-dic. 2005. CIC International, Roma) Controversie culturali Risultano invece più ampie controversie sugli aspetti culturali e religiosi di questa compulsione, laddove la scarsa conoscenza o le forti controversie morali sulla pornografia in generale si interessano allo specifico argomento della dipendenza. In molti interventi, infatti, si confonde sovente la lotta alla pornodipendenza (terapia psicologica) con la lotta alla pornografia (battaglia morale) e all'industria dell'hardcore.http://www.obscenitycrimes.org/clineart.cfm "The sexual activity depicted in the pornography (no matter how anti-social or deviant) became legitimized. There was an increasing sense that "everybody does it" and this gave them permission to also do it, even though the activity was possibly illegal and contrary to their previous moral beliefs and personal standards".Evangelicals Are Addicted To Porn". ChristiaNet.com. Retrieved on 2007-06-06"AAMFT Consumer Update - Sexual Addiction". American Association for Marriage and Family Therapy. Retrieved on 2007-06-10.Frequently Asked Questions about Cybersex Addiction By Robert Weiss, LCSW, CAS Diagnosi Allo scopo di differenziare l'uso generico di materiale pornografico dalla pornodipendenza, risultano applicabili i comuni criteri diagnostici suggeriti dal DSM per le altre dipendenze.this article (online copy of Richard Irons, M. D. and Jennifer P. Schneider, M.D., Ph. D "Differential Diagnosis of Addictive Sexual Disorders Using the DSM-IV." In Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity 1996, Volume 3, pp 7-21, 1996)]Mary Anne Layden, psicologa e ricercatrice dell'Università di Pennsylvania Conseguenze Il primo studio rigoroso sugli effetti della pornografia online sui pazienti in cura, ad uso dei sessuologi e terapeuti, è stato pubblicato nell'agosto 2000 da Al Cooper con la revisione di Christian Perring. Le conseguenze generalmente indicate in letteratura psichiatrica sono simili a quelle di altre dipendenze e disagi psichici. Soggetti interessati al fenomeno riportano inoltre alcune conseguenze specifiche del disturbo, quali sessualizzazione del partner, incapacità di innamoramento profondo e ripercussioni sulla coppia.SiipacPaolo Mancino Per Lakshmi Waber "quando non si pensa ad altro che a navigare tutto il giorno su internet e si trascorrono 15, 20 ore al giorno senza fare altro, senza mangiare, senza dormire, senza curarsi delle potenziali relazioni che si potrebbero intrattenere in quel momento, si può parlare di perdita di controllo perché il paziente ha l’impressione di non controllare più il proprio comportamento. I sintomi descritti sono sempre gli stessi, sensazione di astinenza, consumo compulsivo, desocializzazione e difficoltà professionale". Secondo vari istituti, gli effetti della visione prolungata di pornografia nel cervello umano sono equiparabili a quelli della cocaina. Terapia Il disturbo, investendo naturalmente il campo psicologico, viene di norma curato tramite psicoterapia individuale o di gruppo assistito o di gruppo di mutuo auto aiuto tramite terapeuti interessati a questo ambito, centri di ricerca o associazioni di auto aiuto. L'uso del metodo dei gruppi di sostegno è ampiamente consigliato da vari terapeuti e autori internazionali, quali Patrick Carnes, Kimberly Young e Claudia Black. Carnes, P. (2007) "Recovery Start Kit." Carefree, AZ: Gentle Path Press ISBN 978-0-9774400-2-3 Carnes, P. (2005) "Facing the Shadow: Second Edition." Carefree, AZ: Gentle Path Press ISBN 978-0-9774400-0-9 Carnes, P. (1983). Out of the shadows: Understanding sexual addiction. Minneapolis, MN: CompCare. Secondo Kimberly Young "le terapie più efficaci sono la cognitivo comportamentale, il tradizionale Gruppo di Supporto dei 12 Passi e la terapia coniugale o familiare, come necessario. Praticamente lo stesso per qualsiasi altra dipendenza"Fonte: Intervista a Kimberly Young. In generale i terapisti che trattano i dipendenti da pornografia riportano di intervenire con le stesse modalità definite per le altre dipendenze". Gli ospedali universitari di Ginevra risultano pionieri sull'argomento in Europa, col lancio di “un programma specifico ‘anti-assuefazione-sessuale’ a cui nei primi mesi del 2009 sono una decina i pazienti che hanno chiesto di essere curati. Risultano anche associazioni (sia specifiche sul problema, sia che trattano questo disordine all'interno di terapie più ampie sui disturbi della sfera sessuale e affettiva) che utilizzano il programma di recupero dei gruppi di "auto aiuto" come terapia per il recupero dalla dipendenza da pornografia Fonte: Netherland Links ans Addresses : * Dipendenti dal Sesso e dall'Amore Anonimi * Noallapornodipenza Gruppo di autoaiuto su internet. * Pornodipendenti Anonimi Gruppo di autoaiuto telefonico e su internet. * Pornodipendenza * Sexaholics Anonymous (S.A.) * Sexual Compulsives Anonymous (S.C.A.) * Sexual Recovery Anonymous (S.R.A.). Cause La causa del disordine in generale è sconosciuta come del resto lo sono molti altri comportamenti sessuali difformi dalla norma. Per gli studiosi clinici la causa può essere dovuta a traumi di tipo psichicoBoccadoro L., Carulli S., (2008) Il posto dell'amore negato. Sessualità e psicopatologie segrete. Edizioni Tecnoprint, Ancona. ISBN 978-88-95554-03-7. Secondo le pubblicazioni di Patrick Carnes il ciclo dei comportamenti dipendenti e compulsivi in ambito sessuale inizia invece dalle Convinzioni Inconsce (Core Beliefs) che il dipendente dal sesso ha di sé. Questi possono essere ad esempio: # sentirsi una persona cattiva e immeritevole # avere la convinzione di non poter essere amato/a # credere che i propri bisogni non saranno mai soddisfatti dall'aiuto altrui # percepire il sesso come il bisogno più importante.Patrick Carnes, Out of the Shadows Judith Reisman, infine, autrice di The Psychopharmacology of Pictorial Pornography (La psicofarmacologia delle immagini pornografiche) qualifica la pornografia come "erotossina": "La pornografia agisce sul cervello come una droga - è una droga. Guardare film hard infatti rilascia una dose di adrenalina che viene assimilata dal corpo, oltre a una secrezione di testosterone, di ossitocina, di dopamina e di serotonina. È un cocktail di droghe. La pornografia è un eccitante estremamente potente, che provoca euforia". Nel 2007 è stato pubblicato uno studio decennale di neurologia applicata all'uso di pornografia, condotto dal ricercatore Mark B. Kastleman e che similmente conclude definendo l'abuso di pornografia come "una dipendenza da droga/sostanze", specificando "la pornografia in internet causa il rilascio di un flusso di potenti sostanze neurochimiche nel cervello, virtualmente identiche alle droghe sintetiche". Stadi Alcuni psicologi e terapeuti sessuali (ad esempio Kimberly Young, e Victor Cline) hanno proposto l'identificazione di alcuni stadi nella dipendenza da pornografia. Il serial killer Ted Bundy dichiarò che la sua dipendenza da pornografia attraversò diverse fasi: da ragazzo, visionava pornografia softcore, successivamente passò all'hardcore e infine alla pornografia violenta. Secondo Mary Anne Landen, premesso che una delle caratteristiche peculiari della dipendenza è lo sviluppo di tolleranza alla sostanza, allo stesso modo di come i tossicodipendenti abbisognano di sempre maggiori dosi, anche i dipendenti da pornografia avrebbero bisogno di materiale sempre più estremo per ottenere lo stesso livello di eccitamento sperimentato in precedenza. Inoltre si nota come i vari stadi non debbano necessariamente essere consequenziali e come non tutti i soggetti affetti dal disturbo passino attraverso tutti le fasi. Note Bibliografia Approccio scientifico e terapeutico In Lingua Italiana: * Giuseppe Lavenia, Un caso di Pornodipendenza, Ancona, Quaderni di Psichiatria Psicologia e Psicoterapia Nostos, Mediateca delle Marche 2008 * Francisco Alonso-Fernandes, Le altre droghe, Roma, E.U.R., 1999 In Lingua Inglese: * Caught in the Net: How to Recognize the Signs of Internet Addiction—and a Winning Strategy for Recovery (Hardcover) Kimberly S. Young, 256 pages, Publisher: Wiley (February 27, 1998) English ISBN 2744119598 - ISBN 978-2744119590 ASIN: 0471191590 * Confronting Your Spouse's Pornography Problem (Paperback) Rory C. Reid MSW (Author), Dan Gray LCSW (Author) 176 pages Publisher: Silverleaf Press (June 1, 2006) ISBN 1933317434 - ISBN 978-1933317434 * Cybersex Exposed: Simple Fantasy or Obsession? Jennifer Schneider; Robert Weiss 235 pages Publisher: Hazelden Publishing & Educational Services (May 1, 2001) ISBN 1568386192 - ISBN 978-1568386195 * Cybersex: The Dark Side of the Force: A Special Issue of the Journal Sexual Addiction and Compulsion Al Cooper 154 pages Publisher: Routledge; 1 edition (August 11, 2000) ISBN 158391305X - ISBN 978-1583913055 * In The Shadows of The Net: Breaking Free from Compulsive Online Sexual Behavior. Patrick Carnes Ph.D, David L. Delmonico Ph.D., Elizabeth Griffin M.A., Moriarity Joseph M. 264 pages Publisher: Hazelden; Center City (MN), Hazelden, 2001; 2 edition (September 15, 2007) ISBN 1592854788 - ISBN 978-1592854783 * Corinne Sweet, Pornography and Addiction, in Pornography - Women, Violence and Civil Liberties, a cura di Catherine Itzin, Oxford University Press, 1992 * a b c d Downs, Martin F.; Louise Chang, MD (reviewer) (August 30, 2005). "Is Pornography Addictive? Psychologists debate whether people can have an addiction to pornography.". WebMD. Retrieved on 2007-03-22. * "Porn: When It Helps & When It Hurts". Retrieved on 2008-10-08. "“For some people, porn can be a serious problem that devastates their lives,” explains Wendy Maltz, a sex therapist in Eugene, OR, and the co-author (with her husband Larry) of The Porn Trap: The Essential Guide to Overcoming Problems Caused by Pornography. “Eight to fifteen percent of people use porn have extremely serious sexual problems,” she says." * Rory C. Reid; Dan Gray (2006). "Assessing a Problem: Pornography Questionnaire". Confronting Your Spouse's Pornography Problem. Silverleaf Press. pp. 167–8. ISBN 978-1-933317-43-4. * See http://www.jenniferschneider.com/articles/diagnos.html this article] (online copy of Richard Irons, M. D. and Jennifer P. Schneider, M.D., Ph. D "Differential Diagnosis of Addictive Sexual Disorders Using the DSM-IV." In Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity 1996, Volume 3, pp 7–21, 1996) * a b Cooper, Alvin; Putnam, Dana E., Planchon, Lynn A., & Boies, Sylvain C. (1999). "Online Sexual Compulsivity: Getting Tangled in the Net". Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity: The Journal of Treatment and Prevention 6 (2): 79–104. doi:10.1080/10720169908400182. * a b Delmonico, D.L. (1997). "Cybersex: High Tech Sex Addiction". Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity: The Journal of Treatment and Prevention 4 (2): 159–167. doi:10.1080/10720169708400139. * Corley, M. Deborah, Ph.D. (Winter 2002). "Cybersex Addiction" (PDF). Paradigm: 12, 22. http://www.addictionrecov.org/paradigm/P_PR_W02/W02-composite.pdf. * a b Layden, Mary Anne, Ph.D. (September 2005). "Cyber Sex Addiction" (PDF). Advances in Cognitive Therapy: 1–2, 4–5. * Bissette, David C., Psy.D. (February 2004). "Choosing an Internet Filter" (PDF). Retrieved on 2007-06-10. * Tangled in the Web: Understanding Cybersex from Fantasy to Addiction - Kimberly S. Young 144 pages Publisher: 1st Books Library (July 1, 2001) ISBN 0759622884 - ISBN 978-0759622883 * The Drug of the New Millennium - The Brain Science Behind Internet Pornography Use (Paperback) Mark B. Kastleman 225 pages Publisher: PowerThink Publishing; 2nd edition (October 1, 2007) ISBN 0967776406 - ISBN 978-0967776408 * The Porn Trap: The Essential Guide to Overcoming Problems Caused by Pornography - Wendy Maltz, Larry Maltz, 304 pages Publisher: William Morrow (April 22, 2008) ISBN 006123186X - ISBN 978-0061231865 * Treating Pornography Addiction: The Essential Tools for Recovery - Ph.D. Kevin B. Skinner 176 pages, Publisher: GrowthClimate (September 1, 2005) ISBN 097722080X - ISBN 978-0977220809 * Untangling the Web: Sex, Porn, and Fantasy Obsession in the Internet Age - Robert Weiss, Jennifer P. Schneider, 272 pages Publisher: Alyson Books (November 1, 2006) ISBN 1555839681 - ISBN 978-1555839680 All'interno della dipendenza sessuale o altre dipendenze * Andert, Stephen; Donald K. Burleson (2005). Web Stalkers. Rampant TechPress. pp. 160 – 161. * Cruise Control: Understanding Sex Addiction in Gay Men (Paperback) by Robert Weiss 224 pages Publisher: Alyson Books; 1 edition (Jul 1 2005) ISBN 1555838219 - ISBN 978-1555838218 Centri di ricerca in Italia * Centro Studi e Ricerche Nostos * Società italiana di intervento sulle patologie compulsive (Siipac) * Centro di ricerca e trattamento per la dipendenza sessuale (Cedis) Film * Al cinema 'Amore Liquido' (Bologna, 2010) di Marco Luca Cattaneo http://www.amoreliquidoilfilm.com/index.php?p=sinossi tratta di un quarantenne affetto dalla pornodipendenza. * Al cinema Good Dick di Marianna Palka http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0944101/ tratta delle dipendenza da pornografia nelle donne. * Documentario DVD cybersex addiction della Filmakers Library, 2005 McNichols Campus Library (57 min.) Tratta il modo in cui internet contribuisce alla alienazione, specialmente nell'area della sessualità. Con collaborazione di vari terapeuti tra cui Sylvain Bones e Richard Davis. Voci correlate * Pornografia * Dipendenza sessuale * Dipendenza * Test sessuologici * Patrick Carnes Collegamenti esterni * * * * Your Brain on Porn Studi sulla reazione del cervello alla pornodipendenza Url consultato il 17 Agosto 2011 Categoria:Dipendenze Categoria:Disturbi della sfera sessuale Categoria:Cultura di Internet Categoria:Pornografia